A Blip of Time
by Kempff
Summary: Bella's dedication to Edward is tested as she lives through the four months of New Moon where she was catatonic. Things seem simple at first, but then she finds herself in an entirely different reality with no hope of finding her way back.
1. Preface

* * *

_A Blip of Time_

A New Moon addition

**Preface**

I knew I was in over my head, but the allure was simply too much to pass up. In so little time it seemed as though the hole inside of me was gone, but now I could feel the fear and pain of losing that hole I had clung to so eagerly before. It was amazing how two months ago I'd been left alone for my own good and everything had changed. Now I doubted that even if Edward and his family were here it'd make anymore sense. Or anyone would be safe at all.

He'd never meant for me to get near him in the first place, it was obvious. Now the real question was who I thought it mattered to more.

I found myself drowning in the vibrant array of colors in his eyes, no matter how wrong it felt I couldn't tear mine away. There was simply nothing like them, the shine they seemed to give. Especially at night.

"You shouldn't be here," He growled at me. "no more questions, I'm taking you home _now_."

I froze when he stepped out of the shadow of the building, when I could see why he'd kept himself away from everyone, especially me. Not just the pupils, but both of his eyes were a dark gray. It was obvious in that moment that the emptiness and suffering I could see in them dwarfed my own. He seemed to be pleading with me to run, to never come back and at the same time ravenously hungry.

I reached my hands out to help and tried to summon words, but the shock was too much. A gust of wind blew from my back, and then he leapt forward.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. All copyright materials, characters, plot, and property belong to Stephenie Meyer and associated parties. Original characters and plots belong to me.

This is my first Fanfic ever, so be nice please.


	2. Plunge

**Plunge**

"Bella."

The sweet velvet voice called to me as I lay on the ground, steps coming closer. I looked up into the lights of those searching for me, and I felt my face twist in confusion at the one who stood over me.

"Edward?"

His face, his figure, his expression, everything about him seemed to be Edward. What was happening? Had he decided to come back? Did something happen? And then the light moved out of my eyes and past his body. Everything happened so quickly, but for a second it was as if the world stopped.

He seemed to glow, radiance about his body that illuminated above me. His eyes were a rainbow of color at first, but then they shifted to a bright yellow hazel. The exposed skin I could see twinkled in the dark. His hair was a beautiful mixture of blonde and brown that complimented his glowing appearance, surely any model would kill for his body.

Then I blinked, and he was gone.

As reality came back to me I couldn't believe that so soon after my world had fallen apart, that I could even manage such thoughts or play such a cruel trick. _Edward_ _was gone_, and that was it.

"Bella." I heard again. Only this time it was gruff, more human. It was much closer than before, and by the sound of the voice I was found. His name was Sam Uley, Charlie had sent him.

* * *

We were near more people, Sam carrying me the entire way in his arms. He was telling everyone I was safe, it must have brought them relief. It didn't touch me. I could hear Charlie near us now, he sounded terrible.

The next few minutes passed like everyone else was in fast-forward and someone had placed a new recording of me in, I managed to say Charlie's name in Sam's arms. He wasn't satisfied of course, took me in his arms to my silent discontent, and walked back home. The stream of lights and people behind us began to leave, I couldn't imagine that that was everyone who was worried about me. Knowing Forks, the whole town was probably up; but at that time the thoughts never occurred to me.

We were home, Charlie opened the door and placed me down. I suppose he wanted to see me walk by myself _now_. Of course he didn't know that my very meaning and world had fallen in on themselves.

I objected to being put on the couch, but Charlie would have none of it even if I was wet. A man came up to us, Dr. Gerandy I realized when I saw him. He asked me a question that only to me would seem pointless.

"Are you hurt, Bella?"

And then I remembered what Sam had asked earlier, "Have you been hurt?".

Irony, huh? Or maybe someone up above enjoyed making the wounds deeper.

The eyes on me were filled with different emotions. Those around me spoke, they tried to understand. They didn't register to me, Bella Swan no longer was with them. When I could tell Dr. Gerandy was waiting for a response I snapped out of my trance like state, saying I got lost.

I noticed then, all of the people standing around looking at me. So I know Forks that well already? What is this, watch the freak Bella pull another stunt? I tried to think at least, but the emptiness inside of me had separated my mind from my body long before then.

Dr. Gerandy talked to Charlie about when to call about me, he was perturbed at my answer and otherwise fine composure. I sat in silence once again as they got up, until I was rudely awakened mentally by Charlie's failure to speak quietly.

"Is it true?" Charlie whispered. "Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," Dr. Gerandy answered. "…"

I heard more but it simply didn't connect with me. Soon I stopped listening, but already I felt myself falling deeper. I laid down on the couch, pulling the quilts over me.

A familiar sound echoed in my silent mind. The phone, more people wanting to know. Charlie confirmed my thought. He sat down. The phone again, he groaned. Another concerned person. Billy. Then it changed, Charlie sounded shocked: bonfires, reservation, rain, were the words that made sense to me. I couldn't put it together, something that seemed obvious was eluding me then.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He hurried to my side.

"I'm sorry I woke you, honey."

"Is something burning?"

Charlie scowled, his face told me a mixed feeling to what he knew.

Some kids burning fires on La Push. Why? And then he told me, and I realized it. They were celebrating, he said, the Quileutes hated the Cullens, I thought to myself. Pain surged through me as I forced myself to push both names out of my head.

"He left you alone in the woods?" Charlie guessed. I thought my heart had stopped when I heard that, one of many times already today.

I deflected his question. "How did you know where to find me?" It was obvious where this would soon be going.

"Your note," Charlie answered, surprised. He took out a grimy crinkled piece of paper from his back-pocket, unfolded it and showed it to me.

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path,_ it said. _Back soon, B. _The messy handwriting almost a perfect copy of my own.

He'd gotten worried he said, called the Cullens but got no response. The hospital was no better, where he learned that Carlisle had left.

"Where did they go?" I mumbled.

Charlie looked at me confused again, maybe even doubtful.

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

I could feel my insides clench in pain, as if claws were tearing about at the very mention of the name. Charlie hesitated to say anymore but continued.

LA he said.

Los Angeles. Right, of course, basking in the sun I bet.

I remembered then the nightmare with the mirror, sunlight shining off of his skin, again the claws tore about inside. His face was simply too much.

"I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods," Charlie insisted. Again the name, even more pain and agony. My head shook side to side, my feeble attempt to escape the throbbing ache his name left.

"It was my fault. He left me right there on the trail, in sight of the house…but I tried to follow him."

Immediately Charlie protested, I covered my ears. I couldn't take anymore. Not waiting for him to say anything I was up from the couch, somehow making my way up the stairs.

Everything was clicking into place. A note had been left. It led Charlie to me.

I ran to my room, shutting the door and locking it with shaking hands. The CD player first. It was by my bed, it seemed fine, like it had been. I pushed down on the top, it unhooked and opened slowly. _Empty._

Renée's photo album by my bed where I left it, I grabbed it and opened the cover. And that was enough. My handwriting at the bottom scribbled _Edward Cullen, Charlie's Kitchen, Sept. 13__th__._

The metal corners above held nothing.

Of course he was careful, he'd make sure.

_It will be as if I'd never existed, _he promised me. Even those words seemed old now.

My knees gave out, the floor was closer now. It should have hurt when my head hit.

As my eyes closed, my emotions died, I saw a glimpse of my room through blurry vision. Like an old movie that you can't get into focus no matter what you try. The ceiling, the light, and the face from before above me again. Does he get kicks from these kinds of moments? Normal thoughts to me were gone before they were formed. It was a stupid trick, I knew he was gone. And then I was out.

* * *

I was dreaming. Imagine that.

At first I only see myself standing, I looked terrible. _Good_. I immediately decided this wasn't a dream; everything started black, no sound or feeling. Out of the corner of my vision I saw something move, something familiar. Edward. I knew it. No matter how hard I tried to look, to see his face, to capture it in my mind forever, my vision refused to move.

My voice wouldn't come as I tried to command it, forgetting entirely that I was in a nightmare. What's he doing? Where is everyone else? Surely Alice, Carlisle….

Then all at once there were footsteps around me, faint and controlled, their combined echo in my nightmare almost painful. The black surrounding suddenly became bright, as if I actually couldn't see; only the soft taps of feet let me know I was still dreaming. Or not dead. And then the light faded and we were in the clearing in the forest.

_We?_

I couldn't deny it then, it had to be him in front of me. A couple dozen yards out, he stood there with his back turned. The same distance away from him I could make out dark robed figures, hissing filling in the air. The sound reminded me of James, even in a nightmare I could not escape from the memory.

Vampires? And…no, Edward!

To my horror I watched the dark robed formation spring forward, around him in a matter of moments. A roar rather than a hiss escaped his lips. He leapt forward and the dark robes descended upon him.

The familiar dead sensation took me over. At least in a nightmare I couldn't even feel it. As I felt my vision going I noticed up above against the stars of the nightmare, smoke, smoke particularly in the area of Forks. And just above the forest top a fire grew higher and higher.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. All copyright materials, characters, plot, and property belong to Stephenie Meyer and associated parties. Original characters and plots belong to me.


	3. Normal

**Normal**

Amazingly I woke up after the nightmare. It was just another trick of my mind. When I realized yesterday had happened, the rocking chair was empty, my bed was as warm as me, my chest tightened. There weren't any tears, screams, or emotions. Life had changed and that was _that_.

My eyes opened to a slowly rising sun, it felt odd, not like a headache. Like I'd been asleep for days. I raised myself out of bed and nearly hit my head against the window sill as my legs failed to support me, the pain my muscles gave was numbing.

_Cramps?_ Sure I wasn't athletic, but I must have been moving around a lot last night. I could see my hands caught the window sill, or at least what I thought was the window sill. Everything in my vision was hazy, just opening my eyes hurt. The sound of my door opening broke my confused thoughts and in reaction I turned to see Charlie. A bad idea.

"Oww!" My neck's muscles seared as they were suddenly used. Charlie darted over and helped pull me up, another painful mistake.

"Oww, dad, not so fast."

His face flushed red. "Sorry kid, just was worried." Why was he being so helpful?

Charlie let go and I sat back down on the bed. He looked at me awkwardly for a moment, lingering in the room, then shrugged his shoulders and walked down the stairs.

What's he trying so hard for? It's not like his heart is broken. I closed my eyes at the thought of what I'd lost.

_He_ was gone. It was as simple as that.

I struggled out of my room, clumsier than usual thanks to my cramped body. It made sense, I'd been aching, seizing almost, and half dead practically at once, even if only for a day.

I barely managed to pull my gray hoody over my head, gritting my teeth as my arms strained in protest. My light blue jeans were torture. The soreness felt like my body was held together by sticks that when moved out of place hit a raging fire, sending searing pain throughout my body. Brushing my teeth seemed to be reminiscent of jamming an ice pick into my mouth.

_Maybe this explains Charlie…how bad was I last night? What…did I scream in my sleep?_

The girl I saw in the bathroom mirror struggled to look back. I placed my toothbrush down, watching her pale, lifeless arm. Her skin was clammy with a light red tinge, it flushed and looked almost milky. Hey eyes were no longer a dark brown, but a murky black that resembled stones in an oddly frozen face. The statuesque look I had reminded me of him. I could feel the blistering pain from that thought, but seeing the girl in the mirror awed and horrified me more. The limp hair, chalk like skin, the portrait view of her and how she seemed to fit into a painting where everything was supported by some invisible force; if nothing was there to hold her up she'd fall into a puddle. I shook my head weakly, denying what I saw. I let my eyes un-focus, the pain and fright carried me away from the bathroom, the girl there no longer mattered.

Stumbling down the stairs was the best way to put it, a fun experience, twice the danger and none of the usual fear in my morning trek. Charlie sprung up, probably thinking what he heard was the house falling in. He saw me and relaxed, then nodded me over.

"Bells, I got you some cereal like you asked. And, oh, I called the school as a kind of notice so you'll need to pass by the office, that's what they asked."

_What?_ I wanted to ask him why, but decided to just pinch myself. _Damn, not a dream._

"Uhmm, thanks Dad…?" It didn't sound right, he'd think I was annoyed.

Charlie shrugged it off, went back to his seat and did his best to watch TV and not glance at me. What was up I couldn't be sure, maybe something in Charlie's head switched and he decided to show a bit more emotion.

"Score!" His football team scored amazingly. A fluke from the norm, and then I noticed he was watching a taped game. When'd Charlie start watching taped games? Does he even know how to tape them? _I'm probably just paranoid, this is just my mind. _

Or so I thought as I could feel his probing eyes on me again, out of the corner of my own his torso would turn to me and then away. He took a spoonful of cereal and turned back to the game. It was nothing, everyone was on edge and a little anxious. I just needed to move on.

My thoughts carried me down to my cereal. The little brown squares in my bowl looked foreign, not what they were or the taste came to mind, they held no interest or value to my empty feeling. Even if I was hungry, something about this entire morning bothered me: aside from my aching body, Charlie's odd behavior, and his call for no apparent reason to school. Was it that odd though? I was just trying to escape the truth. For now I'd be ok, but sure enough I'd go through grief soon. Everything was just blasé after my world had died so quickly, and it just seemed I had to move on or freeze myself in time in despair. I'd drift with it, breaking down endlessly wouldn't solve anything. I'd keep it to myself.

"So…uhh…kid, feeling any better? You've been out good." Charlie wanted to ask something else, just as terrible as I was at lying. It wasn't time to share though.

"I'm sore, but I'll make it." Torn to pieces, no purpose, but just fine. "Kinda glad to go to school." A terribly obvious lie, Charlie just nodded to it like it was the law.

He continued to eat, I remembered about my bowl, thanked our conversation and his lack of concentration on anything but the game. He was going to ask something again and I wasn't going to find out. I grabbed a cereal grain bar and my bags and headed out.

"See you later." I barely got out before closing the door.

--

I'd almost not made it to school when I realized my old radio was back in my truck, Emmet's new one gone as if it'd never been there. Just another step it seemed to ridding me of pain and memories, doing the exact opposite. The drive to school was uneventful, except for a buzzing sound I couldn't decide where it was coming from. At school I was barely out of my truck that morning before everyone at school gathered around and bombarded me with questions before class. Mike kept insisting on making sure I didn't need help walking. Even crushed within and pale as a sheet, I was able to tell him no with a pained scowl. Jessica's half honest worry for me was obvious, but no one cared, they were all ecstatic on knowing what happened.

Bella the freak and another stunt it seemed, observe her lifeless zombie act.

Eric trailed us, taking on Mike's former role as golden retriever. I lowered my eyes, not wanting to see anymore people, wanting to just be alone or tell them I was fine.

"Were you kidnapped?" "Did you run away?" "Was anyone hurt?" "Is there anything we can do Bella?" The last two caught my attention barely. _Yeah_, I thought, _I was, know a good spot in the ground?_

And on they asked. I didn't bother to keep up in answers or who asked what. But I noticed what they left out. I didn't think of it as who, I couldn't break down in front of them as I did when I woke up this morning. Maybe the Fork's attitude towards _that family _was a twisted blessing, forgetting about Ed-. I cringed at almost thinking his name, but thankfully managed to make it look like I tripped as I opened the door to the main building.

Someone caught me. But not the way I wanted it. Not with cold hands, not gently, not _perfectly_. I looked up and found myself genuinely surprised, Angela stood there with a weak smile as she helped me stand back up. She noticed the mob behind me and frowned.

"Hasn't she been through enough?" She asked, almost yelling. Everyone looked at Angela with a bit of surprise, even me, she almost never attracted attention or spoke out. Something very out of character, or perhaps this was different.

As they all decided to give up and walk away some patted me on the back or said they'd see me at class, I flashed a thankful look to Angela. She smiled but her eyes were troubled.

"Bella, did you really need to come today?"

I looked away some as we walked and shrugged. Thankfully we had our first two classes together. I felt Angela would make the day easier, or at least as much as she could possibly do.

"I just wanted out of the house…" I murmured. "And, I was going to have to deal with them eventually."

We both laughed weakly, it was clear to Angela that now wasn't the time to ask anymore or dig deep. She was the type of friend that'd prove invaluable at these times, understanding and saying only what was necessary.

"We were all worried about you…all week everyone wanted to go and see you, but your father-," Angela stopped, partly in her own surprise and when she saw my eyes widen and I twitched violently. My shock outweighed the immense pain my twitch gave.

_A week?! What's she talking about?_

"Uhhh…Ang, did you say one…week? What're…?" My voice was almost non-existent.

Angela bit her lip. "Sorry Bella, everyone decided…to not say anything about that, not until you seemed…well, your father said so. I wasn't supposed to, I'm sorry."

"It's fine…" My words must have put mice to shame.

I thought my head would fall off then, or I'd disappear out of the current world into an empty gray husk of the current one. _One week._ That was what seemed odd from earlier. But of course I couldn't realize it. Yet he'd been gone for one week now. Before I could even open my eyes after that night I'd been separated from him by time, an entire week's worth of quiet sleep. Devoid of anything.

I didn't realize Angela had left when I was brought back to reality. She must have felt terrible at breaking the news, but she'd only said what was needed. No digging around or prying, Angela respected privacy.

Charlie had seemed that same way earlier, just letting me do as I wanted. Even though he hadn't seen much of me this morning, for some reason he just nodded his head and let me go despite finding me in the forest with the entire town searching. And there was no word about the Cullens since then it seemed. Not even Charlie mentioned them.

Everyone instinctively seemed to not touch that area, no one pried or dwelled on it like I feared. Maybe Forks wasn't _that_ bad. As long as your Vampire boyfriend runs off and leaves you in the forest. Forks was just that _odd_. And knowing Forks, not even behind my back would they talk about that family anymore.

It turned out I only needed to walk in the office and sign myself in, for some reason though one of the attendants picked up a phone and was telling someone I'd made it to school. Charlie it seemed, but then it wasn't as her conversation continued. She noticed my curious stare, finished her call and came over with a folder of papers.

"Dr. Gerandy wanted to know when you returned Bella, sorry, but anyway here's the work from your teachers."

After that I somehow found my way to Gym.

I stood quietly with Angela, Mike occasionally looking over, throughout Gym. Any other day I'd have asked what he was doing, but the passage of time was too much in my head. One week of time I'd never get back, not that I'd want it, but an entire week that made the Cullens already a distant memory. It was just time to move on. And then as Gym ended I tripped over my shoe laces face first into Mike's back just as he was making the game winning shot.

He fell with a softened thud, managing to change the impact of the fall from his front to his side in a roll. I of course wasn't so lucky. My head no longer had Mike to fall into, instead my body bent on his legs and smacked my head against the floor.

Well, I've had worse. Mike could have stayed there.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle and hurried over, along with the entire class. Just a bump it turned out, no broken skin, nothing. No one was especially worried, nothing that bad. Like things were supposed to be. _Normal._

My mood changed little through Chemistry, I didn't even notice the empty seat by me until I left, once again it seemed the departments were having chair wars. English went by too quickly just the same, but near the end of class I heard chatter about some students that'd not come to school. It hardly sparked any interest to me, a second later I was just sitting again quietly. My thoughts were interrupted when I realized I hadn't been paying attention at all during class and was now more behind than I was a week ago, but as usual I'd just use old work or an old essay and change the wording some.

Thankfully no one tried to talk to me then, it was apparent what my reaction would be. And honestly everyone mystified me currently, they'd just snapped into place and stopped being the people I expected. Just what had happened in one week? My walk was a slow funk on the way to lunch, everyone went on ahead quietly. I could tell Mike seemed sore about me messing up his big shot, but smart enough to know I'd tear him to pieces if he said anything about it. I didn't mind. At lunch I was mute for the first few minutes before someone realized my eyes were fixed on _that _table.

"Disappointed you didn't get to see them Bella?" The voice was anonymous in mind at the moment.

I turned with a confused look, which was half-hiding surprise that someone was talking about the Cullens. "Who?" Once again the mice were put to shame.

Mike and Eric look shocked, Jess's expression lightened in an instant.

Yeah a stupid question to ask, of course they knew who.

"You don't know about the transfers? There are three of them, their first day was right after your…well you know." Jess was obviously much more interested in the transfers and uncomfortable with me. "But that table, it's where the three of them sit. Odd you're looking there…" Her voice trailed off and almost instantly Lauren and she resumed their conversation.

New kids at that table.

My mouth was dry and tasted like bile. This was the finishing touch, new students and ones to take the place of those before. As if you took an old photo and carefully doctored the image so the difference was impossible to tell, you could only trust your frail human memory with the past you knew. I was probably over-reacting to "spur of the moment excitement over anything new in Forks" attitude, something normally I was better at handling. I decided to take a risk.

"The Cullens used to sit there." Obvious, but it was the only sentence with their name I could manage without my voice cracking.

Angela was sitting the closest to me, her face was the first I noticed. The only one I should have. Complete and utter confusion. Everyone looked at me as if I'd spoken another language.

Angela responded before anyone else. "Bella, who are you talking about?"

I wouldn't have trusted another person. Angela had admitted the truth early today with one thing I didn't know. And the honesty in her voice told me another. _It couldn't be true._

"The Cullens, Dr. Carlisle….?" There was no expression to my voice or face.

Unanimous confusion. They had no idea who I was talking about. I could feel myself blacking out and also filling with rage.

The act was enough, now they had to pretend they didn't know the Cullens? How easy was it to forget about god-like faces and physiques? Angela's face told me otherwise. _Worry. _There was no mistake, it was for me.

I didn't need further clarification, but it was impossible. Everything in the last day made me want to cry, scream, and yell.

What? Did I go nuts one week ago? Or was I nuts now?

"Bella, are you feeling ok?" The urgency in Angela's voice grabbed my attention.

"Uh, yeah...I guess." I felt nauseous and queasy, the food around me triggered a sudden want to throw-up. "I'm just, not all in the head." A lump was forming in my throat, but not a biological one. Then I felt my head hit the table and all was black.

"Oh my...get the nurse!"

"Bella!...what happened?!"

Whoever they were I couldn't tell. Their screaming, adrenaline filled pitches dulled my almost dead senses. A perfect lullaby to my crushed world. There was no Edward. Life was normal. Boring. I was just Bella, it was all he ever wanted, if he ever existed.

--

My eyes opened to a familiar room. Everything was blurry, my body ached, deja vu of a moment that seemed impossible now, but was once again back. This was my room, they must have called Charlie and now I was back, god would I be in for it. The lump in my throat wasn't gone, my mind was still on Edward. I had lost everything, the center of my universe. It was as if some switch suddenly went back into place after a mistake, but had there been a mistake at all? I looked at the album and then the stereo, for the first time I realized there was no CD case that I remembered him giving me. Edward, the name was easy to think, the pain it brought wasn't as biting. Now it was cold and empty, something important that had been part of it before was missing, something that I knew shouldn't have been. Did life change this easily? Was love this fickle?

_Were you even real...Edward?_

The thought made me close my eyes in frustration. I was giving up so easily. But, no one...no, maybe it's what Charlie wants. To make Forks just move on and to help me. I'd probably believe anything right now.

My hope captivated me somehow, a kind of wish that was a lie, but in the moment you just follow it because it was second nature. I shot up despite the resistance in my body, eager to get Charlie's explanation, and then there _he_ was watching me. In the shadows of the corner he sat in the rocking chair, moving slightly. His head was propped up by his left arm, which was resting on the arm of the chair, his look even though hard to see in the lack of light was cynical. I'd probably be able to taste his glare if feelings could be sent in the air. Why was Edward looking at me like that? The chair stopped. His eyes were cold, even if I could only see the faint glow of light from them, they viewed me as some kind of hindrance.

"...when you choose what you want, you have no idea what you're getting into."

I wanted to double over from the voice, such proof of his existence yet having been told he was gone and imaginary, my reality was dwindling on the edges of sanity. And now it was as if I was experiencing my worst nightmare come true, the ultimate denial from Edward. Yes, he was different now. Radiant somehow. More than ever before I felt dwarfed by his presence in my room, this was not the same Edward who comforted, loved, and cared for me. The one before me acted as though he lived in another world, speaking to a troublesome ant.

"I'm doing this to protect you, but...when you know what's going on, you won't forgive me."

And he moved forward, the light hit his face, I was stunned and surprised.

He moved closer to me, the piercing glare holding me captivated. No thought could move my body, he had me completely. As he moved no sound came, something fell off my head and hit the floor like silly putty. He was mesmerizing, god like, and very, very cold in appearance.

Our faces were inches apart, I couldn't help but feel feeble when I thought of the comparison.

"Don't." He ordered.

My mind black out.

I gasped for air and woke up, in my room, alone.

--

I hadn't moved much since my apparent nightmare when Charlie came in minutes later. Or more stood at the door and did his best to ready himself with a loud sigh before walking in. _Well doesn't that make me feel good?_

I couldn't get mad at him that much, he'd been put through enough, but the idea that he'd made everyone lie about knowing the Cullens was tearing me up inside. I'd wait to ask him, control myself, it wasn't like me to blow up. He staggered in.

"Hey kid, feeling...much? I uh, gave you this cold pack..." He bent down to pick up a white plastic bag full of water on the floor. I felt my forehead, somewhat cold but quickly becoming hot again.

"Looks like you didn't want it." Charlie didn't do well at all in these situations, mainly because he always jumping around something he wanted to say.

"Feeling hot, and miserable, is something wrong Dad?"

"Well, you came home with a high fever, one hundred and three Bells, you've been out for a couple hours...what happened?" Charlie was equally impatient, taking my comment as patronizing rather than an honest question.

"Everyone was fine at school, it was fine, but no one knows about them Dad, did you tell them to?" Hopefully he'd fall into place and fill in the blanks.

Charlie looked confused, scratched his head and looked at me again.

"The transfer students? what're you talking about?" Not him as well. The act was enough.

"The Cullens Dad, everyone says they don't know who they are...did you...?" I found my question impossible to finish as I saw Charlie's expression only become more confused. He wasn't kidding.

"Bells...are you sure you're feeling ok? Cullens? What're you talking about?"

My face turned pale and felt cold as the blood left. I laid back down with bulging eyes toward the ceiling. _No._

"So..." I was squeaking the words out practically. "it's been a week since then?" If I didn't change the topic quickly he'd probably find me out cold for another.

Charlie's voice seemed more normal now, I wouldn't turn my head though, he'd see the tears then. "Yeah, we uh...found you out there alone Bells, lucky thing you left that note saying you were going for a walk. Everyone thought the worst, like you know, been eaten." His attempt at humor was worse than his ability to lie.

I couldn't see anymore, not through the present wall of tears on my eyes. The feeling they brought down my face stung. Memories flooded my mind and I panicked. I had to remember everything. Even if it wasn't real.

The entire day had been hard to understand, my head was hurting from the constant waves of shock. Edward's voice came to me, it soothed and pleaded; then instantly it cut into my being and made me shake violently.

"Bells?" Charlie cried out, his yell brought me back. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be taken away though.

"Bad cough." Bad lie. Charlie just nodded. "Sorry...just so much has happened dad, I'd like some time."

He sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. I couldn't summon anything within me. I could only see the many memories in my head of Edward, all of the experiences. But if I were to focus, the pained feelings would overwhelm me. Today had been hard to bear: I'd been out for a week, everyone had forgotten the Cullens and I had to move on. Edward was apparently my imagination. I couldn't accept that, so long as I had my memories of him, he existed.

_How long until I forget though?_

The thought was bitter, I wasn't even sure if it was mine, or the cold voice I'd heard earlier. Maybe this is what he meant.

_It will be as if I've never existed._

Was he that sure? That perfect? Surely the world of the supernatural could do this easily, wipe the Cullens clean away from this part of the world and place them in another, as if they'd never existed. But everything seemed different as if it'd always been this way. My next thought I refused to let happen, I couldn't allow it. The idea that I'd imagined everything in the last week wasn't possible.

_There was a way to find out._

It puzzled me that I hadn't realized it before, but what about La Push? I'd go see Jake. He'd told me of Edward and his people before, the bad blood between them, minus the terrible pun. With my mind made up I drifted to sleep, not sure if I'd wake to another nightmare or world that stripped away more of the fabric that held me together. I slept silently, unaware of the creaking of the rocking chair.

**Disclaimer:**

This is a fanfiction. All copyright materials, characters, plot, and property belong to Stephenie Meyer and associated parties. Original characters and plots belong to me.


End file.
